Haven't You Seen the Queen of the Castle
by EveryEverAfter
Summary: {100 Writing Prompts.} During a competition Asuka makes a new friend and rival.
_**A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Yu-Gi-Oh! Also not sure how I feel about this.**_

 _ **Prompt: Beauty**_

 _ **Characters: Mai Kujaku and Asuka Tenjoin.**_

 _ **Warnings: Mai is 26 and Asuka is 18.**_

 _ **Summary: {100 Writing Prompts.} During a competition Asuka happens to make a new friend and rival.**_

… _ **..**_

"Direct Attack!"

Asuka watched as her monster shot into the air, weapon ready and hair flying as it became a living hurricane. Her opponent's eyes widened and he let out a yell as the attack made its mark. As he hit the ground his life points reduced to zero and a buzzer sounded throughout the room.

There was complete silence for a moment before the auditorium erupted in applause. There were shouts of praise and banners started waving wildly amongst the crowd that cheered Asuka's name.

The lights went crazy as they focused on the champion to create one large spotlight.

"And with her third consecutive win, the beautiful Miss Asuka Tenjoin!" The announcer's voice shouted over the roaring crowd.

Asuka waved to the audience before exiting the stage and heading immediately outside. After a few minutes she finally found what she was looking for, a mostly empty balcony on the huge cruise ship. One other person was off to the side but seemed absorbed with something on her phone.

The stars shone bright above the ocean and the cool air felt wonderful against Asuka's clammy skin. She had been battling through the day and the last duel had to be done in formal wear of all things, the white glittering dress she had found was comfortable but her heels were biting into her feet.

Asuka closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she tapped her fingers against the cool railing in front of her.

"You're very good." Asuka blinked and turned her head to look at the owner of the voice.

"Thank you-"She stopped as she realized who she was talking to.

The blond hair was up in a bun, and it was fairly dark out but the purple eyes made it obvious who it was. The woman was in a long violet dress, black strappy heels at her feet and duel disk clutched under one arm and a wine glass held in the other.

"You're Mai Kujaku." Asuka whispered, a bit in awe and surprise. She had seen some famous duelists before but… Mai was one duelist she had always wanted to meet in person.

The woman grinned and held her wine glass up higher. "And you're Asuka Tenjoin."

Asuka smiled at the woman before realizing what the other said. "How do you-"

"Honey you're one of the only other women in this league, plus you're a fan favorite amongst the newbies."

Mai took a sip of her wine and looked over the rim of her glass intently at her. "They seem convinced you'll win the tournament."

Asuka blinked as the words soaked in, Mai didn't seem upset but she certainly didn't look over enthused of the idea either. Asuka tried to think of something to say in light of that but the blonde beat her to it. "Don't look so embarrassed, I agree with them."

Asuka felt a blush grace her face and just stared at the other woman for a solid minute before she snapped out of her stupor. "Thank you."

Mai nodded before her phone lit up the dark around them. She glanced down at her phone and took a quick sip of the rest of her wine.

"Well I'm on soon, best be going." Asuka nodded and bit back the disappointment of her leaving.

Mai pulled a purse out of thin air and searched for something inside until she pulled a pen and what looked like a business card out. She leaned over the railing with the pen in hand and paper over the metal. She wrote something down and clicked the pen before turning to Asuka and offering her the paper.

It hung between them for a moment until Asuka tentatively reached for it.

Mai winked at her as their fingers touched.

"I'd love to get lunch sometime." With that she twirled around, her heels clicking against the cool floor and sauntered off toward the stage.

Asuka watched her leave before finally tearing her eyes away to look at the paper in her hand.

There was a number and a neatly written _Let's duel sometime~_

….

 _ **Ha what was that? There at a big competition btw, on a cruise ship. And to follow that strange brand of yugioh duel competitions they have duels with different themed outfits. How Asuka got there? Probably Fubuki. Also secret fangirl Asuka is something I think about. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
